ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Shining Psycho
10:20 A.M. "Reo, I want those Alien Shield Projectors on my desk by the end of class tomorrow!" Shouts Kevin. Reo loves the school, but he hates technolgy class. Kevin keeps yelling at him, telling him to do stuff, and he just wants to scream: "I HATE THIS CLASS AND I DON'T GIVE A-" Snap back to reality. "Do you understand me?" Reo swallows. "Yes sir." Reo leaves class even before its time to go. The loud speakers go on, and Ben 10,000 starts to speak. "Attention all students, you are to report to the cafeteria at this instant!" Reo rushes to the cafeteria and sits next to Bryce, Dakota, Silly, Mad, and Nathan. "What's going on?" "You just missed it, spoke Bryce, "He said that they are making passing periods two minutes long and removing lunch because we don't deserve it." Intro "''He's ''what?" Dakota speaks up. "This isn't fair!" "It's not supposed to be." Remarks Ben 10,000. "We are leaving this school if you guys are going to remove lunch from us!" Reo is shocked at Dakota's courage but knows this can end badly. "Quiet down Dakota." Ben 10,00 morphs quickly into Night Demon (Omni-School) to teleport to Dakota, and changes back when he gets there. "Guards! Put this young man in the containment facility! Maybe that will teach him to keep his mouth shut!" Dakota tries to a transform, but he can't morph. Ben 10,000 laughs. "My Omnitrix neutralizer is shutting your Adaptamatrix down. It won't work." "That's not all I have." A jet of blue energy streaks from Dakota's hands and hits Dakota 10,000 in the face. "Guards!" Guards run at Dakota, But Reo and the rest get to work. Silly changes into his natural Cerebrocrustacean form and shoots lightning at the guards, while Reo, Mad, Nathan, and Bryce knock out other troops. "This is all really strange..." Speaks Reo. Then a short, millitary like, nemisis appears out of nowhere just as Dakota throws an uppercut at Ben 10,000. Ben 10,000 blinks. "What happened... no, it's not..." Reo looks at the villan. "Sub...Sublimino?" "Looks like Patelliday has taught you well, I haven't committed a crime since I learned millitary strategy and combat skills." "Patelliday isn't one of my..." Reo turns his head and sees a furious Ben 10,000. "You come to my school, Sublimino, MY SCHOOL, poison me and the rest of the teachers, AND THEN YOU DARE TO SHOW YOUR STUPID FACE IN FRONT OF ME!" "I simply ran out of perception gas at this moment, I would of kept my self out of view until..." "I HAVE THE ANTIDOTE TO YOUR POISONS ON MY BELT AND..." "So? I bet..." "ENOUGH! You are going to the Null Void." "I don't think so." Sublimino throws a gas bomb at the gang. Reo coughs and hears a voice in his head telling him what to do. He tries to resist, but he sees himself transforming into Waht after Ben 10,000 turns his neutralizer off. He sees Sublimino running away, but the voice in his head tells him to fire at Ben 10,000. But instead of firing a lightning bolt Ben 10,000, Waht forces his arm lower, and shoots at his belt, which makes another gas go off. With the voice out of his his head, Waht shoots fire at Sublimino, knocking him down." Ben 10,000 pats Reo on the shoulder. "Nice job guys, and nice job Reo. Sublimino is a powerful opponent." The next day... "Here is the Shield Projector sir." "Thank you Reo, you are probably the only one in this class that would finish the project after constantly yelling at you. Sublimino was in my mind making me say those things." "That was Sublimino? He was controling you for the entire year?" "Sublimino sprayed perception gas on himself, you could of seen him only if you wanted to see him. He controlled us just a little so we wouldn't look for him around the school. He just recently got worked up." "Thank you, Mr. Levin." "I should be the one thanking you, Reo." The end... Or is it? Category:Episodes